


Safety Catch-22

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Episode Related, Episode: s04e17 Absolute Power, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/>Written for the <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>kink_bingo</b></a></span> square: <a href="http://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/16158.html">gags</a></p><p>Author's Note: this is the Daniel Jackson who blew up Moscow.  What he does with Jack is dubcon at <i>best</i>.  If you're squicked by that, just keep reminding yourself, "It's only a dream."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Safety Catch-22

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square: [gags](http://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/16158.html)
> 
> Author's Note: this is the Daniel Jackson who blew up Moscow. What he does with Jack is dubcon at _best_. If you're squicked by that, just keep reminding yourself, "It's only a dream."

**Safety Catch-22**

Jack tugged against the restraints that held him to the table. “I do not fucking want this!” he shouted.

“So you keep insisting on telling me. It’s getting old, frankly.” Daniel touched Jack’s chest, stroked a circle around his left nipple. “Hmm, clamps to start things off?”

“Daniel.”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me, have you always been this much of a bastard? I mean, deep down inside, and we just never suspected?”

“Well, if you mean ‘have I always been interested in these delightful little games we’re playing,’ then the answer is yes.” Daniel smiled down at Jack. “Was that what you meant?

“You know it wasn’t. But while I’ve got you on the subject….”

“You want my résumé?”

“See, now, that’s the thing. I don’t think you actually have one.”

Daniel opened one of the drawers in the table and selected a pair of nipple clamps. “What makes you say that?” He plucked at Jack’s nipple lightly.

“‘Safe, sane and consensual?’ Ever heard of it?”

“Yes, Jack, of course I have.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but you’re doing it wrong!”

“And I hate to break it to you, Jack, but, just for example, if anyone in this room is in need of a safeword, it would definitely be me. You did try to kill me, remember?”

“ _In_ sane, _non_ consensual… “

“Unsafe?” Daniel set the first clamp in place and tightened it slowly, watching Jack wince. “As I just pointed out, _you’re_ the dangerous one in this room. Your safety at my hands is not an issue.”

“I have your word on that, do I?”

Daniel leaned in close. “Yes. You do.” He stared until Jack’s eyes shifted away, then straightened. “While we’re on the subject of words.” Jack looked back. “Yours are really pissing me off.” Daniel reached across Jack’s chest to fasten the other clamp.

“If you think I am ever going to just lie here and quietly accept….”

“Jack. Listen to me. Listen to me. I am not trying to break your will. This is not a contest of strength. _I do not want you to change_.”

“So what the fuck _do_ you want? To punish me?”

“I want you to shut up now, so I can concentrate.” Daniel pulled open a different drawer. “This should make it easier for you.”

Jack gaped at the gag and then clamped his mouth shut.

Daniel sighed. “Let’s not waste each other’s time. I can pinch your nostrils shut until you have to open your mouth to breathe, or I can apply pressure, right… here, to force your jaw open, or you can just cooperate and put me back in a good mood, hmm? Thank you. Open just a little wider.” Daniel ran a finger underneath the strap to make sure it wasn’t pinching any skin. “Let me hear you breathe.”

He rubbed Jack’s stomach idly while he listened for any signs of strain. “You sound fine. Good.” He smiled. “This will be different, won’t it? Peaceful, almost.” Daniel traced the outline of Jack’s stretched lips. “Your mouth has always fascinated me. So expressive. This… I think this is a really good look on you.” He smiled again. “And I absolutely can’t wait to hear what you’re going to sound like when we get going.”

Jack closed his eyes.

Daniel moved to the end of the table and opened the drawer there. He ran loving fingers over the coils of leather and suede within, pausing to savor the moment even though he had known all along exactly which toy he would use.

“I wonder: when you scream my name, will I recognize it? Let’s find out.”


End file.
